


Remember, remember...

by firebird1812



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird1812/pseuds/firebird1812
Summary: A small poem, commemorating the 5th of November.





	Remember, remember...

Remember, remember the fifth of November.....

These are the words that haunt my soul to this very day.  
If there was some way to forget them, I would refuse.  
I may be burdened by the weight of their heaviness  
But that weight keeps me alive.  
It may seem foolish to let one man influence me so much,  
To let one man to give me my true freedom;  
Yet, when I was reborn in the rain   
As he had reborn in flame,  
Something in us bonded deeper than we ever realized that day.  
The man in the mask called V,  
Whose true identity I have never know  
Was more honest about who he was than the most naked human being ever could be.  
I must admit that I hated V, at first.   
I did not understand where he was coming, nor did I want to.  
But as I started to get to know him, both as friend and torturer,  
I came to feel more than I will ever be able to put into words.  
So once again, it is the fifth of November  
And I must remember the man, more than just for his ideas,  
But for the freedom to love that I was never allowed before. 

Remember, remember the man in the mask,  
Who gave me my future freedom and justice for my past.   
Remember, remember a man with a vendetta  
That changed the whole world, more so for the better.  
Remember, remember a friend who spoke truth,  
Who loved all the stories originating from my youth,   
Remember, remember a man with such pain  
He needed me to understand that, reborn in the rain.  
Remember, remember who turned revenge into justice,  
His vision wasn't perfect, his actions not as just.  
But I will remember this man called V,  
Because I loved this man and you will never know...  
How much he ever meant to me.


End file.
